Nowadays, various services and additional functions provided by electronic devices have been gradually enlarged. In order to enhance a use value of such an electronic device and to satisfy user various needs, communication service providers or electronic device producers provide more various functions, and for product differentiation from other companies, electronic device producers have competitively developed an electronic device. As one example of satisfying such user needs, the electronic device may recognize a user voice command and provide various service information to the user based on the recognized voice command.
A system and method for providing a voice-based service may provide a service at only some limited space of a periphery of an electronic device. Therefore, when a user is located at a location other than some limited space in which the electronic device is located, the user may not substantially receive a voice-based service.